Rise Above
by Rainfox88
Summary: Post RE5. Leon is sent to an island off the coast of Panama to find a researcher of Corporation S. Soon he is thrown into chaos, and he meets up with Ada, her business there in shadow. A common enemy of theirs rises, and they must fight to survive...
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Rise Above**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil…again! Yep, it only belongs to Capcom, those lucky dogs!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

The apartment sat in darkness except for the flash of light coming from the television. Leon sat on the couch, tired and with no shirt on, as he watched the news. He watched the horrific scenes from Kijuju play over and over as the news broadcaster talked about the catastrophe. Leon rubbed the five o'clock shadow on his face, remembering that he should shave before going to bed.

The Agency was informed by the BSAA that Kijuju was a success, with the annihilation of one of the most feared men, Albert Wesker. One of the few that had started this whole ordeal of bioterrorism. Urorboros was supposedly destroyed, and Leon was relieved to hear that Chris Redfield and his partners made it out alive.

_I'll be glad if I won't have to watch things like this on the news ever again…_

It had been a month since the Kijuju incident. It was all over the news, all over the media, and even all over work. Leon knew all about it, and was, quite frankly, tired of hearing about it. What they needed to focus on was to find ways to prevent anymore events like this from happening. Tricell had fallen…just like Umbrella.

_One less evil in the world, I guess…_

Leon heaved a sigh. He had had a long day, and would have an early start tomorrow. He grabbed the remote, watching a few more clips from the news before turning the television off. The living room went black. Leon walked to the hallway, heading for the bathroom. Having lived in the shack of an apartment for over a year, he knew it well enough without having to see. He flicked the light on in the bathroom. The whole apartment definitely looked like that of a bachelor, and Leon sighed as he got cream ready to shave his face.

Thoughts filled into his mind as he shaved quietly. His headache only pulsed more, even as memories he always fought to remain hidden tried to unfold. Leon was often told that he thought too much. Whether that was good or bad didn't matter to him. Leon just felt that his brain was in constant overload. He calculated too much, he over thought too much, he even was too indecisive sometimes…just like a damn woman.

He chuckled to himself, just finishing off the last of his face. He cleaned the remains off afterwards, and felt the smooth skin of his face with a smile. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth and slinked into his bedroom. Leon looked to his bed with a warm smile. Finally, a good night's sleep. Something that he had been wanting all week.

He started pulling back the thick, soft blankets to climb in, but stopped as soon as he heard his cell phone start to go off. He hesitated, thinking that once he could go for the excuse of his phone being on silent or that he slept through it. Sighing, Leon walked over to the ringing phone and flipped it open.

"Kennedy."

"_I didn't wake you up, did I?" _came Ingrid Hunnigan's voice on the other side. She soundly slightly amused, as if she was hoping she did wake him up.

"What if I said yes?" he mocked.

"_Then I would say that it is time to get up."_

Leon glanced over at his digital clock. It read almost eleven at night. Outside, the cold winter of Washington D.C chilled the windows. He could see the city's lights flooding the town, and five stories down he could hear cars whizzing past.

"Get up? It's eleven o'clock. I don't mean to be rude, Hunnigan, but I will see you in the morning."

"_No, you will be seeing me within the hour. President Thacker wishes to see you personally."_

"I don't answer to President Thacker," Leon growled.

"_Look, I know it is hard now that President Graham is no longer the President, but his term is over. It isn't like he isn't still control of the Agency, however. So, I really don't see your problem."_

Leon heaved a sigh. "My problem, Hunnigan, is that I am trying to go to sleep."

"_President Graham has told me to call YOU so you would go to President Thacker. Would you like me to put him through to you? He won't be in until later tomorrow, so you might as well see what President Thacker wants with you, and then you can sleep in all day tomorrow until President Graham gets in."_

"Why do you have to be so evil about it?"

"_I'm not being evil about…alright, Kennedy. I really don't appreciate you trying to annoy me this time at night."_

"Ditto, Hunny."

"_If you call me Hunny one more time, I will personally make sure that the Agency castrates you."_

"Are you PMSing? I said I was going."

"_You did not say you were going!"_ Hunnigan yelled on the other side.

"Well, I just did," Leon chuckled.

He heard Hunnigan take a deep breath to calm herself. _"Just get over there to the White House please. Now I am going to have to take some headache medicine, thanks to you."_

"Have a good night-"

"_Don't you dare say it, Leon."_

"You are no fun. Good night, Hunnigan."

"_Good night, Leon."_

Leon slapped the cell phone shut, smirking to himself. He loved aggravating that woman. Leon had worked with Ingrid since the day he joined the Agency. They formed a strange, professional friendship. Leon was thankful for her. Ingrid had pulled many things for Leon, from protecting him to getting him illegal information when Leon needed it for a case.

* * *

Leon was escorted into the White House, the agents dipping their heads in respect at Leon. Leon returned the courtesy, and strolled down the hallways to the President's room. Leon let his eyes wander to the paintings and portraits that hung on the walls, the busts of former Presidents, and the decorative touch that made the whole White House feel like an epic legacy to begin with. Once in the room, two agents remained at the door, and Leon approached the large desk where President Thacker sat waiting.

President Helen Thacker, a 45 year old woman, was small and petite, but definitely powerful in the world of politics. Leon dipped his head in respect to the older woman, just as she stood from her seat, wearing a navy blue suit that went well with her short, light hair, and intelligent blue eyes. She was the first woman President of the United States, and for almost a year in office, she had served well in the country.

"Leon Kennedy. It has been awhile," she greeted, smiling and nodding. "If I recall, our last meeting didn't go so well."

"Forgive me, President Thacker. I get caught up in my loyalty to President Graham," Leon stated calmly. He could only speak the truth. He had served President Graham too many years, and was just having trouble seeing eye to eye with President Thacker. Truth be told, Leon and Helen Thacker had a lot in common, too much maybe. Leon found this amusing, but he knew that it was his duty to serve her just as well as he did President Graham.

President Thacker seemed to acknowledge his words, walking around the large desk to stand face to face with the agent. "You know very well that I strive to help President Graham and his Agency, the one he formed, and the one that you still serve. There should be no reason for us to quarrel. I have known Jonathan for years."

"Yes, Madame. I understand. I apologize," Leon answered.

President Thacker chuckled, patting Leon on the shoulder. "You are so tense. You need to relax! Jonathan tells me you have a mouth, and you disobey orders."

Leon stared at her. "What? But I-"

"But you wouldn't be the best agent if you weren't…correct?" President Thacker laughed, stepping back from him.

Leon relaxed a little. "I wouldn't say _the _best."

"Your operation in Spain saved this country. Hell, it saved the world."

"Is the President allowed to cuss?" Leon chuckled.

"That's my boy. You are finally relaxing. See, we can get along!"

"I suppose so."

"Now, I hate to drag you here so late, but something has come up and Jonathan told me to call you. You have an assignment ahead of you. You will be briefed by Jonathan and me tomorrow evening. So, get your rest, and I will have Ingrid call you later tomorrow to bring you in."

"That's it?" Leon inquired. "You called me in just to tell me this? Couldn't Hunnigan just tell me this on the phone?"

"Well, you know how Jonathan can be. Besides, it is extremely confidential. No one else needs to know about it."

"You're two guards over there just heard about it."

President Thacker heaved a sigh, smiling. "You really are a smart-ass." Leon grinned. "Get your ass home and get some sleep, Mr. Kennedy."

"Yes, Madame President," Leon answered, dipping his head. "See you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

As Leon headed down the hallways of the White House, flanked by two guards, he began to wonder what he was about to get himself into. He was sure it was going to be a mission full of danger and misfortune, where he was somehow and hopefully lucky enough to survive. President Thacker wouldn't say much, waiting for the briefing tomorrow with Graham and Hunnigan. Leon twitched his lips, wondering just what it was that he was chosen for. Would he be rescuing someone? Would he be going into a town full of macabre villagers? Too many missions had led him to believe that he had no idea where they were going to put him next.

The door opened up ahead, and he saw Ingrid come through with her own pair security agents. Leon grinned, and the two stopped in front of each other as met in the hallway. Their guards paused as well, standing still with sunglasses covering their eyes.

"Well, I was wondering where you were," Leon greeted.

"Unlike you, I have a life," Ingrid stated coolly, though Leon knew her too well to know that she was joking.

"That hurts. I'm the one that either almost gets eaten, cut in half, or some other misfortune on my missions. You just order me around."

"Well, keep on doing a good job at dodging death and we will be good then. We make such a wonderful team."

Leon shook his head. "I would like to see you in my shoes."

"You're shoes are too big for my feet."

"I meant that as a-"

"I know what you meant it as, Kennedy," Ingrid interrupted, smiling herself. "Don't you have a bed to go home to? Well, that has to be it since you don't have a woman or a pet…you don't even have a pet do you?"

"When I was a boy, I had this hamster that was better than any guard dog. I could throw it on people, and it would attack without warning," Leon informed, grinning again.

"Good night, Leon."

"Actually, it is early morning because-"

"I said good night, Leon," Ingrid said, slipping past him with her pair of guards to go speak to the woman President.

"Good night, Hunny!"

"KENNEDY!"

Leon took off before she could throw something at him. His security guards followed him all the way to his black Nissan Titan parked in the lot outside. Leon got in the truck, started it up and headed home.

Leon knew it was going to be hard to sleep tonight. His brain would be working to think on the next mission ahead, even though he had no info on it yet. He just hoped it would be quick and simple. The last thing he needed was a crazy operation like Chris Redfield's mission to Africa.

_When have I ever been THAT lucky?_

* * *

**A/N: Ta-duh! My newest fanfiction! I have been meaning to upload this for awhile but have been so busy! Yes, it is a LeonxAda fic so I hope all of you enjoy this! I have many ideas for this story, so I am so excited! XD There is a lot of dialogue in this first chapter, I know, but as the chapters go on they will get longer I promise! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this and I hope you all like! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing

**Chapter 2: Briefing**

Leon was able to drag his happy ass into the President's office ten minutes late. President Thacker shook her head at him, as if she knew all along that the agent was going to be late. Leon was just glad to see President Graham and Ingrid already there waiting as well. It was early evening, just as the meeting was planned. Leon dipped his head to Jonathan Graham. The two men shook hands.

Leon smiled. "Good evening, sir. It has been awhile. How's Ashley?"

Jonathan chuckled. "It is good to see ya, my boy! It has been awhile. Ashley is doing well. She is still a teenager if that helps."

"Ahh, the young days," Leon laughed. He then turned to President Thacker. "Madame President, good evening. How are you?"

She smiled. "Considering the stress that comes with this position, I am just peachy, really."

Leon heard Ingrid clear her throat, trying to get his attention. Leon looked over to her, saw her glaring at him while tapping her pen against the clipboard she was holding. He grinned at her. "Hey, Hunnigan."

"Don't you know that when you show up late, that also affects me?"

"Aw, c'mon! What's ten minutes going to do?"

"Considering you are meeting here with the President herself would mean a lot!" Ingrid grumbled.

"It's alright, Miss Hunnigan. At least we can start now," President Thacker stated.

"That's right. And we better start soon because we have a date with a campaign in an hour," Jonathan said, tapping his wristwatch.

"Of course," the President said, dipping her head. "Let's move this on to the briefing room."

Leon looked to Ingrid, who shrugged. They followed the Presidents out of the office and started down the hallway escorted by security guards. A few rooms over they had a room set up to brief Leon and Ingrid for the next mission. They took a seat at the table, letting Jonathan and Thacker go to the front where the computer screen on the wall displayed a map. As Leon studied it, he realized it was an island off the coast of Panama. He groaned on the inside. After his mission with Jack Krauser back in South America years ago, he was about done with the tropical regions.

"As you see here, we have the island of Negro Dos. It is off the coast of Panama, and there is a Corporation S facility located there. Now, thanks to Tricell, Corporation S was supposedly wiped out. Looking back to the records we are able to gather that they took over the company the same way they took over WilPharma. It is supposed to be abandoned," Jonathan explained.

"That's what they always say," Leon sighed. He received an elbow to the ribs from Ingrid. "Ouch!"

President Thacker brought up a different picture on the large screen. Leon was now looking at a profile of a man. He was in his late forties it looked. The man was moderate built, Caucasian, with graying brown hair and icy brown eyes.

"This is Dr. Richard Sterling. He was a high researcher in Tricell. He has gone missing since the rundown in Kijuju. Now that the BSAA is taking care of the company and lawsuits, I was asked by the BSAA director to see if I could lend a hand in the operation," Thacker said. She looked from the screen straight to Leon. "That's where you come in."

"Okay, let me guess then. You want me to go to this island called Black Two and seek out this Dr. Richard Sterling," Leon elaborated, leaning back in his chair.

"We have heard rumors that he may be there in that facility with quite a bit of followers. You need to do whatever means necessary to get him to us…alive," President Thacker answered.

"Do you remember your mission in South America, Leon?" President Graham asked.

Leon was quiet at first. How could he forget? His partner, Krauser, helped in through the mission, only to be "killed" by a plane crash afterwards. The T-Veronica outbreak there had taken a toll on not only the village, but the surrounding area as well. Leon could only scoff. He trusted Krauser…then he showed up to Spain a couple years later to find that his comrade was still alive and working directly under Albert Wesker. He was the one who kidnapped Ashley. And after a few struggles and fights, Leon was able to succeed out of the two of them. He killed Krauser and was able to move on with his mission in Spain.

"Yes sir, I do. How could I forget?" Leon answered.

"The environment will be similar, but there is no human population on the island save for Sterling and his men. I don't think you will have to worry about an outbreak like in South America or Spain," Jonathan said.

"It should be a cakewalk for you," Thacker said, slightly smiling at Leon.

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that remark?" Leon chuckled.

"Don't sit there and tell me that you aren't."

President Graham nodded to Ingrid. "You were briefed on all of this before I got here, right?"

"Yes, sir," Ingrid replied, nodding.

"Good. You can be sure to inform Leon on anything we miss."

"When do I leave?" Leon sighed.

Jonathan looked at his watch. "Your plane leaves in two hours. We already got your supplies ready."

"Wow. That is very short notice. Do I get a bonus for that?"

"This agent of yours never ceases to amuse me, Jonathan," Thacker sighed, smiling and shaking her head.

"To think that he is one of the rare Raccoon City survivors," Jonathan replied.

President Graham's words brought Leon back to the day that the U.S Government picked him and Sherry Birkin up on the side of a road. They were treated for their wounds, and then interrogated separately. In order to save and protect the young girl, Leon decided to start working for President Graham in the Agency. Claire Redfield, the other survivor that Leon got out of the city with, had went her own way to search for her brother, leaving him and Sherry alone. It wasn't that she wanted to leave them. Leon had to urge her to go find her brother. He promised he would take care of Sherry.

Leon clenched his jaw. _Yeah…that promise fell short…_

It wasn't long after Leon left for training that Sherry was abducted. The government facility they were housing her in for protection proved to be a mere obstacle for the man that took her away. The man was none other than Albert Wesker. He was a dark, feared figure that came from the shadows of Umbrella. He had injected himself with a virus that made him a superhuman. This made Krauser's reason for joining Wesker easily detected to Leon. Krauser wanted that same power. Even though Wesker's reign ended in Kijuju, where he was finally killed by none other than Chris Redfield, Claire's brother, Leon knew that it was far from over.

Wesker had killed almost thirty men to get to Sherry. That was ten years ago. Leon knew that if Sherry was still alive that she would be a young adult now. Her chances of still being alive were slim to nothing, especially since it was Wesker who took her.

Leon knew he couldn't blame himself. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it. Still, his promise to both Sherry and Claire was shattered. He could no longer trust himself in making such promises anymore.

"Alright. Any questions?" Thacker asked, drawing Leon from his reverie.

Ingrid looked over to Leon, as if expecting him to ask one. Jonathan and Thacker also studied him as he they expected him to speak. Leon thought on the assignment for a moment. He couldn't think of any questions he needed to ask regarding it in general.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm sure if I do, Ingrid will be able to answer it."

"Why am I not surprised that you said that?" Ingrid asked, moving to get to her feet.

Leon was right behind her getting to his feet. He knew he was about to be escorted out. The President would have him taken to the plane that would take him on his way to Panama. He guessed one of the better reasons for not having any friends or family around was that he didn't have to worry about saying goodbye.

"Okay, you two are dismissed then. Leon, be careful out there alright?" Jonathan said.

"Thank you, sir. I will," Leon answered, dipping his head in respect to the former President of the United States. He then turned to the current President, twitching a smile to her and dipping his head again. "Thank you, President Thacker."

"You're welcome. Be careful down there."

"I will."

Leon and Ingrid headed out alone, leaving the two former and current Presidents alone. Two security guards escorted them as they headed out of the White House. Their expressions were stern, with no kind of emotions. They wore sunglasses, and so Leon couldn't see their eyes.

"You guys need to learn how to smile a bit more," Leon told them.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "You have just been briefed on a serious, dangerous mission and all you care about are the guards' smiling?"

"What? Smiling is a good thing. You should do it more too." She punched him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"Please stay out of trouble while you are in Panama. You don't want to end up in one of those prisons down there."

"What harm could I do?"

"Remember the destruction in Spain?"

"That wasn't all my fault, you know."

"Well, you are an American, so step carefully down there."

"You worry about me too much, you know that?" Leon chuckled. "I really do appreciate it, Hunnigan."

Hunnigan came to a stop once they were outside of the White House. She looked to Leon. "I will get into contact with you once you reach your destination in Panama. There will be some agents down there with some U.S soldiers on a base. They will brief you more there."

Leon slowly nodded, growing serious. "Alright. See ya soon."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally an update lol! So sorry for the short chapter! Don't worry, once the story gets going, the chapters will get longer. I always have short chapters in the beginning lol. So it seems that Leon is off to Panama! That is where things are gonna get interesting hehehehhee! Again, FF changed their format and so they do not recongize my borders anymore. I am trying to fix the problem, so I apologize if I missed any. I don't mean to confuse people lol! Thanks again everyone! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Panama

**Chapter 3: Panama**

The federal jet flew him from Washington D.C to Panama City. It was a little over six hour flight, and so Leon spent his time napping in his seat. By the time he awoke, it was almost midnight, and they were flying over the huge city that was booming with life and cultural hubs. The city's lights reflected onto the vast, deep ocean, the city literary stopping at the water's edge with no room for beaches or resorts. It reminded Leon a bit of a more tropical New York City, only smaller, but it also reminded him of Florida.

The jet was heading for an American base just outside of the city. He didn't bother getting his things ready. There would be base men that would fetch them for him. Instead, Leon got up and exited the jet after it landed and parked along the airway strip. He was greeted by the colonel of the base, along with a his lieutenant and a small group of soldiers.

"Colonel Speers. It is an honor to meet you Agent Kennedy," the older man spoke. He was in his late forties, in well shape and had a clean uniform on. He had a shaved head and dark hazel eyes.

Leon shook the colonel's hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Let's get you inside," Speers said. "I have you a room ready. You can settle in for the night, and we can start business in the morning."

The base was large, but Leon had saw much larger bases before. The inside was just as busy and bustling as the outside. Two men were carrying Leon's bags behind him and the colonel. He was shown to his room on the second floor.

"If you need anything, just call room service," Speers informed him. Soon he and the party left.

Leon looked around his room. It was the simple, military style of any room for a VIP. Mostly crème colors, and the perfectly made bed and bathroom. Leon heaved a sigh, yanking back the curtains to look out the large windows onto the base. There were soldiers running the base. Leon could see Panama City towering just blocks away. The city was surrounded by tropical rainforest, as well as the ocean.

_I should go out on the town for a couple of hours. It wouldn't hurt to check out the city before having to go to work tomorrow…_

His cell phone started ringing. Leon heaved a sigh. _That would be Hunnigan. Right on time as always._

He flipped the ringing phone open. "Kennedy."

"_Don't you even think about going out and playing in the city," _Hunnigan stated dully.

"Oh my…how did you know what I was thinking? Can you read minds?" Leon snorted, rubbing his hand through his hair as he looked out the window.

"_No, but I know you! Get some sleep and be ready for the colonel in the morning."_

"Alright, Mother," Leon answered, swishing the curtains closed to block the tempting view.

"_I feel like your mother sometimes," _Hunnigan heaved. _"Please behave. I will call you tomorrow."_

"Gotcha," Leon answered. " Goodnight, Hunny."

He slapped the phone shut just as she was yelling something, hanging up on her. It never got old messing with her. Leon was hardly tired, but he decided it would be the best thing to do to lay down and rest. He was going to need it. As simple as the mission sounded, nothing ever went according to plan, not with him.

* * *

Leon rose from bed a couple hours before sunrise to get coffee and sit down for the briefing. Colonel Speers went over the island's features, using a projection screen to point out certain locations to Leon. The facility was by far the largest building on the island, but there were also smaller buildings spread out along Negro Dos's inner landscape. The island wasn't very mountainous, but it was definitely covered with rainforest. Leon's thoughts ranged from having to worry about Sterling's men to wild animals that like to eat wandering agents like himself.

_The last thing I need while I am trying to move through to my destination is get pounced by a damn jaguar…_

He heaved a sigh, refocusing his attention on the colonel once more. Being an island however, there would most likely not be any animals like the jaguar that could attack him. Leon would have to worry more about the venomous fauna and flora in the area. Negro Dos also had many rivers and lakes, runoffs from the higher elevations. There was also a large valley that was used to grow hemp plants for the Columbian Cartel many years ago. The valley had a large building that the cartel used in addition to other things. There was even an oil rig close to the opposite side of the island.

"We aren't allowed to fly over the island. You will be taken across on boat by a local fisherman that we are paying. We need to keep this as low profile as possible because it is an American we are trying to hunt down in this country. Now, our satellites have been able to pick up boats on several docks of the island. We need you to get in there, get Sterling, and get out. End of story…"

"Which means don't blow anything up. The last thing we need is trouble here," the lieutenant colonel spoke, shaking his head.

Leon couldn't help but to chuckle. "That's easier said then done."

"Hunnigan will update you as you proceed along the island. I will come in once in awhile if I get anything here," Speers added. "Good luck, Kennedy."

"Thanks."

Leon took this time to leave the briefing and get ready. He left his personal items in his room, including his cell phone. He dressed into camouflage pants and a black shirt. He put on steel toe, waterproof boots and attached his gun and other tools to his belt. He went over his list a few times to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

Outside of the base, he hopped into a military Hummer and they drove him out of the base, heading down a dirt road farther from the base and from Panama City. The isthmus was long and narrow. Leon knew that the strip wasn't wide at all, and that as they drove along the edge of the ocean on the east side near the Gulf of Mexico and Caribbean Sea, that it wouldn't be a long drive to reach the west side where the Pacific Ocean reigned.. Soon they reached a large dock, where fisherman were going out and some were coming in. The Hummer came along until it parked beside a dock where a Panamanian man was waiting. Leon studied the man as he got out of the military vehicle. The man was older, skinny and sun abused skin. Though he was a good deep shade darker than Leon, his skin showed the signs of constant sun exposure in his age. He was dressed in dirty clothes, a dull blue tank top and black trousers. His boat looked to be well worked just as he was.

"Mr. Juan Mendez? Are you ready to take our agent here across to the island?" Colonel Speers asked.

Another soldier translated for the older man, who was sitting on a barrel. The fisherman got to his feet while listening. Leon listened closely. He learned Spanish fairly quickly after his ordeal in Spain years back.

"Sí. Pero estoy haciéndole saber ahora que no voy a tener mi barco toque sus costas. Es embrujada! La única razón por la que estoy teniendo es que necesito el dinero para mi familia," Mendez said. _(Yes. But I am letting you know now that I will not have my boat touch its shores. It is haunted! The only reason why I am taking this is that I need the money for my family)_

The colonel turned to Leon. "All the fisherman say the island is haunted. It is a load of bullshit…talks of demons and such. He won't let his boat touch the shore, so I guess you will have to wade through the shallow waters to get to the island."

Leon only nodded. There was no need for the colonel to know that he could speak and understand Spanish himself. The colonel paid the fisherman, who nodded and praised the military man. Leon got into the boat with Mendez, looking up to Speers and the other soldiers.

"Hunnigan should be contacting you shortly. Good luck!" Speers called over the boat's engine.

Leon mocked saluted the colonel, turning to face the island as the boat skidded across the water and left the docks. Mendez stayed pretty quiet, only muttering some things as they moved closer and closer to the island. As the Negro Dos came into view, Leon found himself in awe. The island looked a lot bigger in person, and the view was just stunning. The clear, ocean waters were brilliant under the vast sun. The white sands of the beach was blinding.

Leon figured that they had drove the boat at almost top speed for nearly half an hour. He looked over his shoulder, barely seeing Panama City's tallest buildings and some of the mountains. Mendez slowed the boat, letting it float along the current and staying several feet from shore. He turned to the agent.

"Esto es lo más cerca que estoy recibiendo. Cuidado, hay demonios allí!"

_(This is as close as I am getting. Be careful, there are demons in there!)_

Leon nodded at the older man. "Gracias, amigo."

Leon vaulted himself over the boat, landing in the thigh deep water. He waded across the clearing to the beach. Just as he was able to step completely out of the water, he heard Mendez fire up the boat and take off towards the city again. Leon heaved a sigh, getting his things ready, including his headset. He turned to face the thick wilderness before him, noticing a sign posted in Spanish just up ahead. He checked his GPS to see exactly what direction he needed to be heading.

The sign read, "Muerte a los que entran en esta oscuridad."

_(Death to those who enter this darkness)_

Leon twitched his lips, shaking his head. _Why do I have this uncanny feeling that things are going to go so wrong for me?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, chapters will start to get longer from here on out! :) Hope all of you are glad to hear that! So I apologize for the delay for this chapter and that it is short lol. I was going to put the translations down here in my Author's Note, but I was too laze hahaha. So, Leon has finally arrived on Negro Dos. What will happen next? Well, don't look at me because I'm not talking lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :)**


End file.
